


Can You Last?

by SubliminalWriter



Series: Can You Last? [1]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Bisexual Kat Edison, Doggy Style, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kadena, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sensual Adena El-Amin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubliminalWriter/pseuds/SubliminalWriter
Summary: Adena loves the taste of Kat, especially after she has orgasmed, once or twice, so they play a game of can you last.





	Can You Last?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my first Kadena fic.

Adena loved this, she truly did. She loved watching her girlfriend like this; back arched up in a perfect bow as her body prepared itself for a satisfying release. She loved the way Kat tasted against her lips after her first orgasm, then her second, and if she was lucky enough to push her over again, her third, resulting in Kat firmly pushing her head away, “claiming” that she was way too sensitive. Adena craved Kat, boy did she crave the light-skinned goddess before her and it seemed like no matter what Kat did Adena just wanted to have sex right where they were, whether the place is home or in public.

At the moment Adena knew Kat was having difficulties with trying to last for her, but in reality, Kat hated losing a bet and she was hell-bent on proving Adena wrong. The first time they played this game, Kat had not seen Adena in a week because of work, making her cranky and hard to be around, thankfully Sutton shot Adena a text to come and get her girlfriend or “else”. She did not want to know what the else was that Sutton had planned, so she places her camera down, leaving, what is now their apartment. One week apart from one another, which meant no sex for either woman and no sex meant cranky, bitchy, withdrawn, Kat, who became a terror to her department, with the exception of Angie, the only one who knew how to do their damn job correctly. When Adena arrived at Scarlet, she witnessed what angry Kat could do, deciding to step in right away. She pulls her away from prying eyes, through crowded walkways, until she finds the door to the stairway, leading said woman down at least two flights of steps until all doors were out of range.

_“What’s your problem Kat,” Adena questions, wanting to know why her lover has become this monster at work._

_“God, I’m sorry you had to see me like that babe. I‘m not usually this high strung and bitchy, but it’s been a week since we spent any time together, so I’m pretty annoyed with work right now,” Kat answers._

_With her confession out in the open, Adena smiles sensually at her, bringing her in for a quick peck, but Kat has other plans as she deepens the kiss, trying to relieve herself of this built up tension she feels within herself everytime she hears Adena’s name, or is this close to her girlfriend._

_“Let’s play a game baby-” Adena says, staring at Kat lustfully, as she takes her jacket off throwing it to the side, thankful to Allah that Kat decided to wear a dress, a very tight dress at that, that day._

_Kat, stuck in place with her growing arousal, nods because why the hell not; Adena was here and she was willing to make Kat come, no matter who heard or who walked in on them, praying that the latter didn’t happen._

_“It’s called, Can You Last,” She states before she drops to her knees, in front of the aroused women, lifting her dressed up, removing her panties, slyly stuffing them in her pocket, or so she thought, then proceeds to lift a light leg over her shoulder._

Adena smiles at the memory, as her tongue teases Kat as she thinks of all the times they had played the game, whether at Jane and Sutton’s, at Scarlet galas, at gallery openings, they even played at Habit Forming, which earned Adena “mad respect”, as Daniella stated, because when they had finished Kat could barely walk and her skin was flushed to the point that you just knew. Then there the matter that even over the thunderous sound of music, Kat could still be heard throughout the small club.

Today though, the two decided to stay in, declining offers to go out, wanting to spend time alone. Adena had been reading her mosaic magazine while Kat worked on a presentation about some cyber app that would be great for Scarlet when engaging millennials readers of today. Closing her laptop, Kat sighs, she done with work, and is bored, looking to Adena, who avoided her gaze purposely, a smirk forming on her face.

“Can you last?” Adena questions, lowly, but just enough for Kat to hear, freezing in place. This game had one rule only, whoever stated the question first was the one that took control, and the other had to last an hour or say I quit.

That brings them to this moment, Kat currently on her back, gripping Adena’s hair, thighs tightening around Adena’s head as said women push her over the edge, resulting in her second orgasm of the day and the halfway mark has not even rolled around. Kat was beyond sensitive, but she wouldn’t let Adena win this time like she had done so many times before, though, she could not complain because Adena left her sated and satisfied completely, as well as, but not limited too, exhausted, hungry, and thirsty.

“Since you are being so good for me, I’ll let you pick what position we should try next,” She says lowly when she reaches her lover's ear, pulling it between her wet lips to nibble on lightly, making Kat moan out as she waits for an answer.

“Tick tick tick, time's a wasting love,” She says lying down beside the tired woman, “Well come on,” she orders, watching as Kat tries to compose herself before sitting up in bed. She straddles Adena face, crying out when Adena begins to work her tongue, forcing her forward, hands bracing the wall because she truly could no longer sit up straight nor could she ride her girlfriend’s tongue like she liked too. Adena does things to her that always made her go weak in the knees, scratch that, weak period. She was tingling from her chest to her toes while her mind played catch up, because what is oxygen?

Whenever they played this game Kat would always fall breathless, finding air soon after she uttered the words I quit every time, but she was determined this time, moaning out, head shifting toward her phone with the timer finally reaching the halfway mark. What she was not expecting was Adena to wrap her arms around her thighs mounting her there, so she could no longer move as she attacks her clit, sucking harshly on it because she noticed Kat looking at the timer. When Kat begins to shudder harshly from her third orgasm, Adena decides to prolong it by biting it softly because Kat is kinky like that.

“Fuck!”, Kat screams, back arching even more now as her third orgasm turns into her fourth.

Surprised that she hadn’t uttered the words yet, Adena smirks manically at her spent lover, there were two positions Kat could never resist: riding her face and being eating out doggy style. When the first didn’t get her to quit, Adena sits back, letting her catch her breath before saying, “On your knees baby.”

Kat obeys, lifting herself up with what little energy she has left, thankful that she could lay the top half of her body down; ass up face down that’s what she was all about. Adena, in a teasing manner, runs her hand down the small of Kat’s back, hands gripping her ass like an anchor as she dives in with messy licks and nips, slurping up Kat’s essence like it was her last meal. To add onto her pleasure though, Adena runs her hand over her smooth ass cheek, bringing her hand up before laying an open palm slap down on the same cheek. Her other hand, snakes its way into Kat’s black curls, pulling down firmly as she lands another smack while sucking on her clit. It was too much, way too much for Kat, who begins to cry from the overstimulation, pushing Adena away while forcefully saying I quit, rolling onto her back as she tries to catch her breath.

“Well baby, you lasted exactly 38 minutes with five orgasms. Well done,” Adena says, laying next to her, kissing her temple. Kat groans tiredly, so instead of teasing her more, Adena pulls her into her arms, listening to her breathing even out as she falls asleep instantly. Kat could never last when they had sex, made love, fucked roughly, it was no different because Adena knew her too well and that's what she loved about her.


End file.
